The Deal
by 1130
Summary: "Oh don't you worry about me. I'm going to do just fine." Elsa said wickedly as the two shook hands, formally starting their challenge. Anna challenges Elsa to switch places with her for five days. Anna will do Elsa's Queenly duties, and Elsa will do whatever it is that Anna does everyday.
1. Day 1

**So I was writing another chapter for The Birds and The Bees when this plot came into my head. I told myself "meh i'll finish this first before I start writing a new story" Then halfway through the chapter, I realized that I was getting nowhere with TBATB because I can't get this plot out of my head. So I was like dang it, I need to write this story NOW. I'll stop talking now and let you lovely folks read my newest creation :)**

* * *

><p>It was a bright and sunny day in Arendelle, the perfect day to go outside and play. But not for Princess Anna, she was stuck inside the portrait room with nothing to do as her sister was too busy doing her 'Queenly duties'.<p>

"Hey Joan, remember the time that I drew a moustache on you because I think you'd look more cooler, when Papa found out he was so angry. Apparently you were worth a lot of money and I just turned a priceless painting into my colouring book." Anna chuckled as she reminisced with the painting above her while hanging her head outside down from the couch. She glanced at the window and saw the sun shining through the glass. "Look outside, Joan! It's such a lovely day! But Kristoff's too busy gathering ice. Olaf's too busy doing god knows what, and Elsa." The princess sighed. "Elsa's too busy being boring or whatever." Elsa has been super busy these past few days. Anna knows that it's not her sister's fault that she was swamped with work, she's the Queen! Queens are supposed to be busy running the kingdom instead of running around with their little sisters. Elsa tries to make up for their lost time by going to Anna's bedroom after her work, but due to her exhaustion she just ends up falling asleep on Anna's bed after a few minutes of talking.

_I should really try to get her to relax, but how?_ Anna thought as she looked around the room. Her eyes lighted up as her gaze landed on the grandfather's clock by the door. "Do you know what time it is Joan?" Anna exclaimed "It's two o'clock! It's time for Elsa's break!" She tried to stand up, but due to her excitement her feet got tangled with the hem of her dress and she landed face flat on the floor. Anna quickly stood up not minding the pain, said a quick goodbye to Joan and ran to her sister's study as fast as she could. When she reached the door of the study, Anna stopped. She placed her hands on her knees and collected her breath. Then ever so slowly, she raised her hand and knocked on the door three times. A muffled "come in" came from inside the study. Anna placed her hand on the doorknob and opened the door. Inside the study she saw Elsa hunched over a pile of paperwork. Elsa's eyes were closed, wisps of blond hair fell off from her braid, and her hands were massaging her temples. She looked terribly exhausted.

"Is it a bad time?" Anna said softly. The Queen lifted her head up, smiled at the Princess and said in a tired voice. "Of course not, Anna. I'm just a little tired that's all." "A little?" Anna said skeptically while arching an eyebrow at her older sister. "Fine, not little, I'm just very tired." Elsa said while rubbing her eyes. Anna took a seat in front of her sister and said. "Elsa, you look like you're gonna fall of that chair any minute now. Why don't you take a nap or something?" Elsa's head suddenly snapped up. "You know I can't do that Anna! There's so much to do." She started fixing the papers in front of her and said grimly. "I can't just take a break, if there was someone who could take my place maybe I could. But there's just me so I have no choice." An idea suddenly flashed through Anna's head. _I know how I'm going to make her relax._ She took a deep breath and said smugly.

"I don't know why it takes you so long to finish your work, I mean it looks really easy."

Elsa stopped fixing the papers and fixed her icy blue eyes on Anna. "Easy for you to say, you have it fine since you're not doing anything to help run this kingdom."

Anna looked back at her sister and said a matter-of-factly. "I guess you're right, but if I was in your position I'd have those papers finish in an hour or less." Elsa's eyes glinted with annoyance.

"Is that a challenge?" The Queen asked in a deadly voice.

"Maybe it is." Anna said with a hint of smugness in her tone, her plan was going well. Anna continued "I even bet that I could finish all your work and manage to spend time with you for more than an hour without falling asleep."

The room suddenly dropped several degrees. Elsa's mouth formed a thin line, she was starting to get irritated by her sister's cockiness. "Oh I'd love to see you try." She said.

Anna stood up, extended her hand to Elsa and said. "Care to make it official?" Elsa stood up without breaking eye contact with her sister. She took Anna's hand and said in her most formal voice. "I Queen Elsa of Arendelle hereby challenge Princess Anna of Arendelle to perform my queenly duties for 5 days. I in return shall do whatever the princess does every day. The first to forfeit shall not have any, hmm." Elsa's eyes gleamed as she said "the first to forfeit shall not have any sort of chocolate for one whole month-"

"WHAT?" Anna shrieked. "That's unfair Elsa!"

It was Elsa's turn to smug now. "What's the matter Anna? Don't think that you'll survive a day of being me? You seemed confident earlier." Anna's face heated up as she said defensively. "Well of course I was thinking of you! How awful is it going to be when you won't get to eat any chocolate for a month?"

"Oh don't you worry about me. I'm going to do just fine." Elsa said wickedly as the two shook hands, formally starting their challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1<strong>

**_Anna:_**

_Knock knock knock_

"Princess Anna! It's time to get up!" A voice shouted outside Anna's door.

"Mhmm, gimme five more minutes." Anna mumbled sleepily as she turned around and buried her face on her pillow.

"But Princess Anna, you have a meeting with the Royal Portrait Painter in 15 minutes." The voice outside said.

Anna yawned, eyes still closed she said. "Well maybe you can tell him to come back later."

"Princess Anna, we can't do that. You see your schedule is terribly full today. After your meeting with him you have another meeting with-"

Anna groaned and placed the pillow above her head as she tried to block out the voice. Maybe if she ignored him he'll go away. She was starting to fall asleep again when a loud knock on her door woke her up.

She turned towards the door as an exasperated voice said. "Princess Anna, if you don't get out of your bed this instant I will not hesitate to tell Queen Elsa that you are forfeiting your deal by refusing to do her duties."

"I'm up! I'm up! No need to rat me out jeez." Anna said as she suddenly sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to get the remaining sleepiness off.

"Very well your majesty, the Royal Portrait Painter will be waiting for you in the study." The voice said. She could hear footsteps walk away from her room. When the footsteps were gone Anna plopped back on her bed and sighed. _Why did I do this again?_ Remembering Elsa's exhausted face yesterday Anna forced herself to get up. _For Elsa_, the princess thought as she started getting ready for the long long day ahead of her.

* * *

><p><em>I knew I never should have closed my eyes again after getting dressed.<em> Anna thought as she ran towards the study. After getting dressed, Anna closed her eyes for a moment. She fell asleep and woke up 20 minutes later. As she neared the corner Gerda suddenly walked out carrying a tray of food, not seeing the Princess that was running towards her. "Woah!" Anna exclaimed as she veered left missing the servant by a mere inch. "Oh my! Your majesty be careful!" Gerda shouted as Anna didn't even stop running. Anna looked at her and said. "Don't worry I will!" Anna was still looking at her and didn't notice the vase that she was going to run into.

"Oof!" Anna exclaimed as she collided with the vase. She fell down the carpeted floor with a large crash and hit herself in the head. Anna touched her head as she stood up and winced, a bruise was slowly forming. _This is going to need some ice._ The Princess thought as she started running again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Elsa:<em>**

Elsa was still lying in bed, even as she slept she looked utterly perfect. Her blond hair was kept in place by a braid, and her face looked content and rested. The Queen was sleeping soundly until a loud crash outside her room woke her up.

"What was that?" The queen said shockingly as she sat up. She got up and opened the door, to her right she saw Anna's back round the corner as she ran towards the direction of the study. _Why is she running to the study? Is something wrong?_ Elsa thought as she started panicking. The room dropped several degrees and frost started to gather at her feet. Recollections of yesterday's events went through Elsa's head.

_Oh that's right I left Anna in charge of the whole kingdom. Nothing's wrong._ Elsa sighed and sat on the edge of her bed as the frost disappeared.

The Queen's eyes widened as she realized what she did.

_I left Anna in charge of the whole kingdom._

The frost started to gather by her feet again.

_I LEFT ANNA IN CHARGE OF THE WHOLE KINGDOM. _

Elsa dashed out of her room not minding that she's still in her sleepwear with a trail of frost following her.

"Gerda!" Elsa shouted at the servant who was walking at the hallway with a tray of food on her hand.

"Your majesty! Is something wrong?" Gerda said as she saw the look of panic on Elsa's face.

"Yes something is wrong!" Elsa exclaimed as she started pulling her hair. "Where's Anna? What happened to the kingdom? Are we in debt? Is anything on fire? Did our stocks go down? What was I thinking leaving Anna in charge?" The queen stammered on as she paced in front of Gerda.

"Your majesty, Anna and Arendalle are doing fine."

Elsa suddenly stopped, and looked shockingly at Gerda. "Are you sure?" She asked, disbelief lacing her voice. Gerda smiled. "Yes I'm sure. She was just on her way to meet with the Royal Portrait Painter." Gerda said as she nodded to the direction of the study. Elsa looked at the empty hallway and said in a small voice. "And nothing is on fire?" Gerda chuckled and said. "No, your majesty. Nothing is on fire, now come on let's get you back to bed." Gerda then grabbed Elsa's elbow and led her back to her room. "Bed?" Elsa exclaimed? "Don't I have things to do?" Gerda laughed and said. "Your majesty, Princess Anna sleeps until lunchtime. And since you have switched duties, it is your job now to sleep for five more hours." Elsa then sat at the edge of her bed and looked at Gerda. "If something goes wrong please tell me immediately."

"Yes your majesty, and don't you worry too much. Princess Anna will do fine." Gerda said as she closed the door. Elsa laid down on her bed, sighing as her body hit the soft mattress_. I could get used to this._ Elsa thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Anna:<em>**

The door to the study opened suddenly, startling the Royal Portrait Painter. He turned towards it and saw the Princess panting, she looked like she ran 12 miles and there was a large bruise on her forehead. "Your majesty." He stood up and bowed down to the Princess. "Are you okay? I believe there is something on your forehead."

Anna walked towards the table and plopped down on the chair behind it. "I'm fine, I'm fine." The Princess panted. She straightened up her back and cleared her throat. "So, what's the agenda today?" The Royal Portrait Painter looked at her carefully and said. "Your majesty are you sure you're fine? That bump needs to be treated." Anna waved her hand at him and said. "Yes I'm fine don't worry about me." The Royal Portrait Painter sat down in front of her and said. "Well if you say so." He cleared his throat and said. "Your majesty I am here today because the Queen commissioned me to paint the royal family portrait. As you know we have a lot to talk about such as the painting style, what kind of paint will be used, and how you and the Queen would like to be depicted in the painting."

_Painting styles? Aren't they all just painted the same? _Anna thought. The Royal Painter chuckled and said. "No your majesty, there are actually different styles that can be used when painting." Anna blushed, not realizing that she said it out loud.

The Royal Painter continued. "For the Royal family portrait, we can choose between two styles: Impressionism and Romanticism. Impressionism is painted using relatively small, thin, yet visible brush strokes. Its goal is to recreate the sensation in the eye that views the subject, rather than delineating the details of the subject." The Royal Painter looked at Anna as if making sure that she was listening. The Princess nodded blankly, gesturing for the Royal Painter to continue. "Romanticism on the other hand, validates strong emotion as an authentic source of aesthetic experience. Making it more, exaggerated than Impressionism. Which one would you like to use your majesty?"

_Authentic source of aesthet-what?_ Anna thought. She didn't know about this kind of things. She loved paintings, heck she even talked to them. But she didn't know a thing about this Impresssions and Romanticisisisim things. Anna wished she listened to her tutor all those years ago instead of hiding from them. "Your majesty?" The Royal Painter said snapping Anna out of her daydream. "Which one would you like to use?" "Well, which one do you think is better?" Anna asked while trying to stifle a yawn. The Royal Painter rubbed his chin and said. "For me, Romanticism is better to be used because we can depict you and the Queen's emotions. Placing emphasis on certain features like-" "Okay, okay!" Anna cut him off. Her head was starting to hurt because of all this art terms.

"I trust your judgment, and I think Romantisisisicm-"

"Romanticism, your majesty." The Royal Painter corrected.

"Yeah, what you said. That will do just fine. I trust you. You're the art expert and I'm not. Tell you what, why don't you decide on what paint to use too since I don't know anything about those kinds of things." Anna said smiling at the Royal Painter. He looked at her with disbelief in his eyes, suddenly he stood up and bowed down to Anna. "Your majesty I am truly honoured to be given such a big decision. I promise I will do my best." He then sat down and said. "For the type of paint, watercolour and oil are usually used for Romantic paintings. I suggest oil, although it would take longer to dry."

"That's fine, I'm in no rush." Anna said. The Royal Painter stood up and said. "Well that's about it your highness. I will have the paints and canvas delivered and we can immediately start around next week." He bowed again and grabbed his bag by the chair. Anna stood up and walked him to the door. "We'll see you next week." Anna said. "Yes your majesty, and thank you again." The Royal Painter said as he walked out. Anna shut the door and leaned against it, she rubbed her temples and sighed. She didn't know what made her head hurt more, all those terms or the bruise at her forehead.

* * *

><p>"Your majesty, wake up." Kai said as he tapped Anna's shoulder lightly. "Wha-what time is it?" Anna said groggily as she stretched. Anna fell asleep at the table of the study, she haven't left the room all day. She met with five different people to discuss things like the economy, and something about supply and demand. When her last guest, the Royal Architect, left Anna couldn't take it anymore and rested her head on the table. Next thing she knew Kai was waking her up.<p>

"Your majesty it's time for supper."

"Five more minutes, Kai." Anna said as she rested her head against the table.

"But your majesty, the Queen is already waiting for you." Kai said. At the mention of her sister Anna suddenly perked up. She didn't see Elsa all day and she really missed her. "Elsa's there?" Anna asked the servant in front of her. "Yes your majesty, she's been waiting for you for quite a while now." Kai said, smiling slightly. Anna suddenly stood up knocking her chair over. "Well why didn't you say so!" She said as she dashed out of the room leaving Kai behind.

When Anna walked into the dining room she saw her sister talking to Gerda by the dining table. "Elsa!" Anna shouted as she ran towards her sister. Elsa turned around just as Anna tackled her with a hug. "Oof!" Elsa exclaimed, almost falling to the floor from the impact of Anna's hug. "I missed you." Anna said as she wrapped her arms around her sister's neck and steadied her.

Elsa smiled and said. "I missed you too, did you set any fires today?"

"Nope!" Anna said grinning widely at her sister. Elsa laughed and led her sister to the table. "Well that's great. Now come on, let's eat."

* * *

><p>Anna sighed as she climbed under her covers. She was full and exhausted, all she wanted to do was sleep. But before she could even close her eyes her door creaked open and Elsa peeked inside.<p>

"Anna?" Elsa whispered. "You awake?"

"Yeah, I am. Come on in Elsa." Anna said, moving to the side to make room for her sister. Elsa climbed on the bed and laid down beside Anna. "So." Elsa said as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind Anna's ear. "What did you do today?"

Anna sighed loudly and said in a dramatic voice. "A lot! I met up with the Royal Portrait Painter to discuss our family portrait. Then I met up with the guy in charge of Arendelle's trade to discuss our stocks. Then I met with the Royal Architect to talk about the new buildings." Anna stopped and tapped her chin. "Oh I also met with three other people but I don't really remember what we talked about, or who they are." She said sheepishly. Elsa laughed as Anna asked. "What about you? What did you do today?"

Elsa grinned and said. "Nothing."

Anna gasped and sat up. "Nothing? The Queen did nothing today?"

Elsa sat up, her blue eyes twinkling as she boasted. "Yep, that's right. I laid in bed all day, and it felt so good. Just all me Queen Lazy."

Anna laughed and fixed her bangs, pain shot through her head as her hand hit her bruise. Anna winced and tried to hide it from Elsa. But her sister didn't miss anything. "Anna, what's wrong?" Elsa said as she brushed Anna's hair away from her face and saw the bruise. Anna looked down as Elsa gasped. "Anna what happened?" Her sister demanded.

"I-erm. Crashed into a vase." Anna stammered.

"What?!" Elsa exclaimed as the room suddenly got colder. That would explain the crashing noise that she heard that morning.

"It was nothing Elsa, just a little accident. I'm fine don't worry." Anna said quickly. Elsa sighed and held up her hand, a swirl of blue and white appeared as frost formed on her hand. Elsa then placed her frosted hand on Anna's bruise. The princess sighed in relief as the cold made contact with her bruise. "God, that feels good." Anna said. Elsa removed her hand and laid back down.

"Come here." She instructed Anna. The princess laid down next to the queen and rested her head at Elsa's chest. Elsa placed her hand back at Anna's head emitting another sigh from the princess. "Anna you have to be more careful." Anna yawned and said. "I am careful. It was just a little accident." Elsa sighed and said. "Be more careful, Anna."

Anna smiled and teased her sister. "You're so overprotective you know that?"

"I know that, I just don't want you getting hurt." Elsa said her mouth forming a thin line.

Anna yawned again making Elsa giggle. "Sleep now, you have a lot of work tomorrow." The queen said wrapping the sheets around them, keeping one hand on Anna's forehead. After a minute of silence Elsa felt a pair of eyes on her, she looked down and saw Anna looking at her. "What?" Elsa asked. Anna lifted her head and kissed Elsa on the cheek. "Thanks for being overprotective, sis." Anna said softly. Elsa smiled and Anna laid her head back down on her older sister's chest.

"You're welcome." She whispered as Anna closed her eyes and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


	2. Day 2

**Day 2**

**_Elsa:_**

"You want me to what?!" Elsa exclaimed loudly, banging her hand on the table in front of her. The Queen was eating breakfast alone today. She woke up to an empty bed, but before she could find Anna and ask her to eat breakfast with her, Kai informed her that the Princess was reading some very important documents and asked not to be disturbed.

"Your majesty, every Tuesday morning Princess Anna rides her horse around the castle. And since you have switched duties..." Kai said, placing a plate of porridge in front of the Queen.

Elsa looked at her food and sighed. "Do I have to?" Of course she has to. No matter how much she loved Anna, she wasn't going to let her win.

"Please tell the stable hand that I will be there after 15 minutes." Elsa said as she picked up her spoon and dug in her breakfast. She just hoped that the food will stay down the whole day.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Anna:<em>**

_Supply and demand concludes that in a competitive market, the unit price for particular good will vary until it settles at a point where the quantity is demanded by consumers._

_What?_ Anna thought, eyebrows knitting together as she read the sentence for the tenth time. The Princess was hanging upside down from her chair. Reports were scattered around the floor beside her shoes, and her breakfast lay untouched at the table. Anna had been reading for two hours, yet she couldn't get past the fifth sentence of the paragraph that she was reading. Anna dropped the report on the floor with a loud thud and rubbed her eyes. She stood up and walked towards the window.

_I wonder how Elsa is doing right now._ The Princess thought, gazing out the empty courtyard. From the corner of her eyes she saw a flash of blue. Anna turned her head, seeing Elsa walk to the direction of the stables. The Queen was walking very slowly and her shoulders were hunched up, making Anna chuckle. _She's so scared. Does she even know how to ride? _Anna thought, her eyes following her older sister. _Maybe I should teach her before she hurts herself. _Anna turned away from the window and walked towards the door, hopping over the papers on the ground. Before she could get to the door, it suddenly burst open revealing Kai who was holding a large stack of papers in his hands.

"Your majesty, these are the contracts that need your signature before the end of the day." Kai said, placing the stack of papers on the table.

Anna's eyes went wide as she eyed the contracts. "To-today?!" The Princess said exasperatedly, her eyes darting from the papers to Kai. The servant looked at her and nodded, before exiting the room. Anna sat down on the chair and groaned loudly. This was going to be a very long day again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Elsa:<em>**

Anna's horse, Bjarte, is a white Fjord horse with sturdy legs and a long arched neck. Its face is well defined with a broad flat forehead and small ears. The horse also has these large black eyes that followed Elsa from the moment she walked in the stables, making the Queen cower behind a stack of hay.

"Ya know, Fjord horses are known for their good temperament. Ya don't have to be scared of him, ya?" Yrian, the stable head, said as he scratched Bjarte's chin.

"I'm not scared of him." Elsa stated as she straightened her back.

"Ya not?"

"No, I am not."

"Then if her majesty is not scared at all why is she still hiding behind the hay?"

Elsa's face heated up as she stepped out of her hiding spot. Yrian smiled at her, beckoning her to come closer to Bjarte. Elsa gulped and took one step closer, suddenly Bjarte neighed loudly and reared, scaring the Queen.

"Gah!" Elsa shouted, stumbling backwards. The room dropped several degrees and ice started forming around Elsa's feet.

"Whoa there! Calm down, boy!" Yrian exclaimed as he raised his hands at the air attempting to calm the horse. He pulled an apple out of his pocket and gave it Bjarte, instantly calming the horse. He patted the horse on the neck and turned towards the scared Queen.

"Queen Elsa, Bjarte is scared because ya is scared." He grabbed Bjarte's reins and beckoned Elsa to come closer again. "Remember your majesty, ya have to be calm. And don't worry because I got him."

Elsa took a deep breath and lifted her foot. _Be calm, be calm. Whatever you do don't freeze the horse._ Elsa chanted to herself, walking towards Bjarte. When she was close enough to the horse and was not yet mauled, Elsa exhaled out a sigh of relief.

"I think he likes ya." Yrian stated, making Elsa smile a little.

"Now come on, let's get ya up him." Elsa's smile dropped.

Yrian led Elsa towards the saddle. "Now put yer foot here on the spur and hoist yerself up." Elsa put her right foot at the spur, her shaking hands taking hold of the saddle. She felt hands at her hips and suddenly she was hoisted up. Once she was up, Elsa swung her right leg over Bjarte. Yrian handed her the reins and walked towards the stable doors when Elsa exclaimed. "Wait! I don't know how to ride this thing!"

Yrian chuckled, placing his hand at the handle of the doors. "Princess Anna only takes one route every time she rides, and Bjarte knows that route by heart so ya don't really have to do anything. Well except for one thing."

"What's that?" Elsa asked nervously, her hands gripping the reins tightly.

"To enjoy the ride." Yrian said, opening the doors, making Bjarte gallop abruptly out the stables, a screaming Elsa on his back.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Anna:<em>**

_144 plus 300 is equals to 444. Now divide that by 2.5 the answer is-_

A familiar voice shrieked outside which startled Anna, causing her to knock her milk all over the equation that she was just solving. "No, no, no!" The princess suddenly stood up, wiping the milk away from the paper. She tried to read the contents but they were all unreadable because of the milk.

"I just spent all morning solving for that!" Anna shouted as she crumpled the paper and threw it across the room. The King of France sent a contract offering Arendelle more stocks for a lower price. Anna was computing Arendelle's total profit to see if the offer was agreeable. It was actually going well, that is until she spilt her milk all over the computations.

Anna sighed_, this isn't my job anyway._ Computing for profits was actually the royal accountant's job, but he called in sick today and since the contract has to be sent before the day ends, Anna has to compute it all by herself. Anna looked at her hands and grimaced, it was sticky from the milk_. I know there's a rug in here somewhere._ The Princess thought as she knelt down and rummaged through the pile papers on the floor, there was nothing on the pile but more papers. Anna huffed in annoyance, kicking the papers making it scatter everywhere.

"I should just wash up at the bathroom. I need to get out of here anyway." Anna grumbled to herself as she stood up. Anna walked out of the study and closed the door, not noticing that some papers have landed by the fireplace were starting to smoke.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Elsa:<em>**

"AHHHH! SLOW DOWN!" Elsa shouted at Bjarte, her knuckles white from holding on the reins to tight. Bjarte was galloping around Arendalle with a trail of frost behind them because of Elsa's nervousness. Bjarte suddenly veered left, almost making Elsa fall down.

"Oof! Where are you taking me?!" Elsa exclaimed, looking at the horse. Elsa looked up and all the blood drained from her face. There in front of them was a cart, the owner nowhere to be found. Elsa gulped and said nervously. "Bjarte, you better slow down." The horse let out a snort and galloped faster towards the cart. "No, seriously slow down!" Elsa shouted, tugging the reins toward her to make Bjarte stop. But the horse didn't seem to care as it continued to run towards the obstacle.

_This is it, I'm going to die. I hope Anna will make a great Queen._ Elsa thought as they got nearer and nearer the cart. Suddenly Bjarte propped his forelegs in front of him, as if preparing to jump. Elsa's eyes widened as she shouted. "Oh my god! Are you going to jump?!" The horse ignored her and the next thing she knew they were up in the air. Elsa shrieked loudly, wrapping her arms around the horse's neck. They landed on the ground with a loud thud. Bjarte rebalanced himself for a second and continued running, avoiding the people on the street and jumping over more obstacles.

After riding around the kingdom, Bjarte started making his way back to the castle. As the two reached the royal stable Elsa grinned to herself. _I'm alive! And I just rode a horse!_ Yrian greeted them by the door and took Bjarte's reins from the Queen's hands, leading Bjarte by the post.

"How was the ride, Queen Elsa?" Yrian asked, tying the reins to the post.

"Exciting, I guess." Elsa said as she tried to dismount Bjarta. Yrian started to rush towards her but Elsa waved her hand at him. "It's all right, I can do it." _I rode a darn horse, I can pretty much get of it._ The Queen thought, removing her feet from the stirrups. Elsa leaned forward and shifted her weight on her arms with a grunt. She swung her right leg over Bjarta and jumped off. Elsa suddenly fell face flat on the ground. "Ahh!" Elsa cried out as a sharp pain shot through her ankle. She looked behind her and saw that her left foot was still in the stirrups, which was the cause of her fall.

"Your majesty! Are you alright?" Yrian said surprisingly as he rushed towards Elsa.

_I fell of a horse, do you think I'm alright. _"Yes, I'm fine. Just got tangled with the stirrups." Elsa said as she stood up. She grimaced as her left foot touched the ground, the pain was so intense. Biting back a scowl, Elsa sighed and turned towards Yrian. "I may need some help getting back to the castle, can you call some guards?"

"Of course! Just stay there your majesty!" Yrian said as he ran off back to the castle.

Elsa sighed, she pointed her palm towards her left ankle. She concentrated and felt a familiar tingle in her hand as frost shot out of her palm, coating her ankle in a thin layer of frost. Elsa moaned when the cold made contact with her broken ankle, the ice feels so good. _That should do for now._

Instead of the guards, it was Kai who went to get Elsa from the stables. He scooped the Queen up in his arms and walked back to the castle. "Kai I'm perfectly capable of carrying myself." Elsa said, crossing her arms over herself.

Kai looked at her and said. "No your majesty, you are not" Elsa just scowled at him.

"And besides, this brings back memories." Kai said smiling at her. Elsa smiled back, she knew exactly what Kai was talking about.

_Princess Elsa was five years old, it was months before the accident. She was outside the castle, by the apple trees. Elsa was trying to get an apple for her younger sister. _

_"Ugh!" Elsa shouted as she jumped with all her might. No matter how high she jumped she couldn't reach the apples. Elsa sighed, she could climb up the branches but Princesses aren't supposed to climb trees. The Princess looked around her to see if anyone is watching, upon seeing that she was alone the Princess began climbing up the tree. As soon as she reached the branch at the top, Elsa stood up, one hand holding the bark for support, and the other hand reaching for the apple in front of her. _

_"Just a little more." Elsa said, taking a small step forward. She took another step, and another, and another. She was now face to face with a big juicy apple. "This is perfect!" Elsa stated, plucking the apple. The Princess turned around but lost her balance. "Woah!" Elsa shouted, waving her arms frantically as she fell from the tree. "Ow." Elsa groaned, her head hitting the grass. The Princess tried to stand up but pain throbbed from her ankle, making her sit back down._

_"Mama! Papa!" Elsa cried out, holding her ankle. It hurts so much._

_She heard footsteps behind her, turning around she saw Kai. "Kai!" Elsa cried. "It hurts!" Kai came closer to her and gently scooped her up in his arms, and then he started walking back to the castle._

_"Kai, I can walk, you know." Elsa stated, crossing her arms over her chest. _

_"I don't think you can your majesty." Kai said._

_"Yes I can." Elsa said, scowling at the servant._

_"No, you cannot."_

_"Elsa!" Elsa turned her head and saw the Queen running towards them with a worried expression on her face. The Queen took Elsa in her arms and embraced her tightly. "Don't worry. I got you."_

Elsa snapped out of her daydream when she heard people shouting. They just got inside the castle, Kai gently put the Queen down and turned towards a pair of guards who were running upstairs.

"What's happening?" Kai asked in a worried voice.

"Fire!" One exclaimed. "Fire in the study!"

Fire? Elsa's eyes widened and the room unexpectedly got colder as she realized something.

_Anna. _

Elsa suddenly half-ran, half-limped to the study, the guards and Kai running after her.

"Your majesty! We have to take you to the physician!" Kai shouted, running behind the Queen.

"No. Anna first." Elsa said, groaning as pain shot through her ankle every time she would take a step. When Elsa saw the door to the study, she almost fainted. Thick, black, smoke came from inside the room. The servants were throwing buckets filled with water by the door, no one could get inside because of the smoke.

"Where is Anna?!" Elsa shouted as she made her way through the people. A servant by her left answered. "Your majesty, the Princess is still inside. We're trying to get to her, but the smoke is making it impossible." Elsa's heart was beating frantically now, without another word the Queen limped towards the door. The servants were shouting at her, telling her to stop. She even felt a hand on her shoulder but shrugged it off. When Elsa entered the room, she immediately placed a hand on her nose, trying not to inhale the smoke.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted hoarsely, her eyes tearing up from the smoke. The smoke was too thick, she couldn't see a thing. Something orange caught Elsa's eyes. She turned and saw Anna, lying motionless by the corner of the room.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled, running towards her younger sister. Suddenly, a beam engulfed in fire fell in front of Anna, missing the Princess by a few inches. The Queen fell on her back. She was running out of time, her breathing became harder and her vision was starting to blur. Without missing a beat Elsa held her hands up and shot a blast of ice towards the fire, effectively extinguishing it. The smoke started to thin, giving Elsa a better view of her sister who was still not moving. Elsa crawled towards her and shook Anna's shoulders.

"Wake up, Anna!" Elsa said, tears forming in her eyes.

Anna remained silent.

"Anna!" Elsa cried. The Queen embraced the Princess, her chest heaving as she sobbed.

Suddenly, Elsa felt something warm touch her hand, she looked down and saw Anna's hand grasp her own. Elsa gasped and looked at the Princess, her mouth opening slightly.

"Elsa." Anna whispered, her eyes still closed.

"Oh Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, embracing her sister once more. Anna embraced her sister back and said in a weak voice. "Elsa, I'm sorry." Elsa looked at Anna lovingly and touched her cheeks.

"It's okay, I got you."

* * *

><p><strong>Anna:<strong>

"I'm truly sorry about starting a fire and burning almost all of Arendelle's important papers." Anna whispered as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. The two sisters were resting in Elsa's room. Both suffered from smoke inhalation and Elsa's ankle was still injured, although the royal physician said that it should get better in the morning after a good night's sleep. Kai ordered the two to stay there so that they can get better and said that he will take care of everything.

"It's alright, what's important is that you're okay." Elsa said softly, intertwining her hand with Anna's. "And besides, those contracts can be replaced. But you, you're irreplaceable."

The Princess shook her head. "No it's not okay. I'm not a very good Queen. All I do is cause mayhem and start fires."

"And I'm not a very good Princess. All I do is jump of horses and sprain my ankle." Elsa argued back, gesturing to her bandaged ankle by the foot of the bed.

Anna giggled and looked at her sister. "Just, just keep me away from papers for the rest of the week okay?"

"Only if you keep Bjarte away from me." Elsa deadpanned.

"Bjarte is a sweetheart." Anna said, laughing.

"He jumped over a cart!" Elsa said loudly, throwing her hands in the air.

"We do that all the time."

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing." Anna said, hiding her face behind a pillow. "So, what's my agenda tomorrow?"

"Hmm." Elsa said while rubbing her chin. "I think you have a meeting with some very important people tomorrow. And you're free for the rest of the day. Want to, oh I don't know, build a snowman or whatever?" Elsa asked the younger girl with a wink.

Anna's face lightened up at the offer. "Do I?! Of course I wanna!"

Elsa smiled, her smile dropping as she remembered something. "Hey Anna, so what am I doing tomorrow?"

Anna looked at her and smiled smugly, her warm blue eyes twinkling.

"Oh it's a surprise."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it took so long to update, but this chapter was seriously really hard to write! I guess it's because I don't know alot about riding horses. Lol. Oh, and Bjarte is Norwegian for "Bright" which i think really suits something that Anna owns. And yes Fjord horses are real, I just spent over an hour researching about them just for this chapter haha.<strong>


	3. Day 3 Part I

**Oh wow im really really sorry. At first i was supposed to wait until i finish college because i was so busy and then it turned into me being too lazy and blaming the heat cause i cant write. Well the good news is im done with college! I am now unemployed (for a month now actually) which means more time to write this!**

**ps: i dont speak french i used free tranlsation .com so forgive me if i have mistakes. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3<strong>

_**Elsa:**_

Elsa peeked inside her little sister's room to see what she has been up to. The Princess was sitting on the bed, hunched over a book. She was clearly engrossed with whatever she was reading that she didn't notice Elsa come in.

"Mon nom est Princess Anna of Arendalle. Et vous êtes?" Elsa heard the younger girl mumble as she came closer. A smile formed on the Queen's lips as she realized what Anna was doing.

"Mon nom est Queen Elsa of Arendalle. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Elsa."

Anna whipped around and saw her sister watching her. She quickly closed the book and rubbed her eyes. "Elsa!"

Elsa laughed and sat down on the bed. She took the book from Anna's hands and said. "You're studying French."

"I woke up at 6am to read that damn book." Anna said, irritation lacing her voice as she shot daggers at the book her sister was holding.

"Anna! Language!" The Queen gasped as she reprimanded her sister. "Now come on, let's hear what you got."

The Princess crossed her arms and exhaled. "I don't want to."

Elsa's brow furrowed as she looked at Anna confusingly. "Why not?"

"Because you're here and you're so good and you'll think that I'm so stupid." Anna said, covering her face with her hands.

"Anna, that's absurd. I would never think that you're stupid."

"Yes you will!" Anna retorted. "I'm supposed to know this stuff, I'm a Princess. But I don't, and that's just so, ugh, stupid!"

"Vous n'êtes pas stupide, vous êtes parfait" Elsa said softly, taking Anna's hands and lacing their fingers together.

Anna raised her eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

Elsa smiled smugly and said. "It means you have to study harder on your French if you want to know what it means."

"But Elsaaaaaa." Anna whined, plopping down the soft mattress. "I'm so tired. The King of France is coming in a few hours and I don't know a single French word."

"You don't know a single French word?"

"Not a single syllable."

Elsa sighed and stood up. She leaned over Anna and brushed her bangs out of her face. The younger Princess was looking at her with a sour expression.

"I have to go, as I'm only distracting you. But you really do have to study Anna."

Anna pouted at her elder sister and gave Elsa her best puppy dog eyes. "But do I have to?"

"Yes, you don't have to learn the whole language, just the basics." Elsa sighed as she pinched Anna's nose, earning her a smack on the arm.

The Queen made her way to the door and opened it, but before she could go out she heard a voice behind her.

"Wait! I lied. I do know one thing in French."

Elsa turned around and raised an eyebrow at her sister, beckoning her to continue. Anna's face turned red as she looked down and mumbled something incoherently.

"What?" Elsa asked, her icy blue eyes masked with confusion.

Anna looked up, her cheeks flaming as she locked eyes with her older sister.

"I said, je t'aime."

"Je t'aime plus que tu ne m'aimes." Elsa replied fondly. "Now go back to studying. You're so Têtu!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means stubborn, Princess. See you later, okay?" Elsa bid her sister goodbye and stepped out of the room.

* * *

><p>Elsa was sitting at the courtyard, she was practicing making tiny ice sculptures with her powers. It was going alright, until she heard a loud crash behind her. Elsa whipped around and saw Kristoff lying face flat on the ground. Apparently, he slipped on some of Elsa's earlier creations and fell.<p>

"Kristoff! Are you alright?" Elsa asked as she got up and held a hand to the ice harvester.

"Yeah I'm good!" Kristoff mumbled as he got up on his feet. He brushed the dirt from his knees and chuckled. "Way to break the ice."

"Huh?"

"Err, nothing."

Kristoff's eyes widened as he remembered that he was talking to the Queen of Arendalle. In a swift motion he knelt down in front of Elsa and bowed his head. "I'm so sorry your majesty!" He said apologetically. "I didn't mean to break your ice sculptures. Please don't cut my head."

"Kristoff what are you talking about, get up you know you don't have to do that." Elsa giggled, beckoning Kristoff to stand up. "Anyway, what are you doing here? I'm not sure if Anna can see you, she has a meeting with the King of France today."

Kristoff looked down and shuffled awkwardly. "Uh, I'm not here for Anna. Uh I'm here to see you." He mumbled.

Elsa's brow furrowed. "Huh?"

Kristoff looked at Elsa awkwardly and said. "Uh, you switched places right? So basically instead of hanging out with Anna I'm gonna hang out with you."

Elsa raised her eyebrow. _A day with Anna's boyfriend?_ This is going to be interesting. Kristoff mistook Elsa's expression and quickly added. "It was her idea!" He scratched his head and continued. "I mean it's not that I don't like hanging out with you your majesty, I do! I mean you have the most amazing powers and let's face it I like ice and hanging out with someone who makes ice out of thin air would be very awesome. And it's just so overwhelming and I have so many questions to ask and I think I'm talking to much I'm gonna shut up now." Kristoff finished breathlessly.

The queen laughed. "Well? What do you want to know?"

Kristoff raised his eyebrows. "Huh?"

Elsa smiled at him as she held up her hand, tiny snowflakes appearing on her palm. "You said you have a lot of questions. What do you want to know?"

Kristoff's eyes widened, a smile formed on his lips. He was talking with _the _Ice Queen and he was not going to pass up this opportunity. "Well first of all I wanna know how did you get started on that castle of yours?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anna:<strong>_

Anna fumbled around the study. Kai just announced minutes earlier that the King of France has arrived and will be escorted to the study in 10 minutes. Anna was frantically remembering all the French phrases that she memorized earlier.

"Hola, Senyor! No wait, that's not right. What was that word again?" Anna mumbled frantically as she turned the pages of the French book. A knock on the door startled her, making her drop the book with a large thud.

"Who's there?" Anna asked nervously, even though she knew who it was.

"Princess Anna? The King of France is here and wishes to start your meeting." Kai's voice said outside the study.

"Oh, okay! Well come on in!" Anna shouted, fixing her hair and straightening her posture.

The King of France walked in the study and bowed. "Bonjour votre majesté"

Anna mimicked his action and cleared her throat. "Bonjour!" _That's the word I was looking for!_

The King straightened his back and shook hands with the Princess. He was tall and had a sturdy built. His hair was brown with gray streaks due to aging. He was wearing a maroon waistcoat, fastened by tags and padded at the shoulders, very fitted breeches, and black leather shoes.

"Madam, it is very nice to meet you. I am King Antoine." The King said in a heavily accented voice. Anna breathed a sigh of relief. _Oh thank goodness he speaks our language. _

"So, uhm, what are we going to discuss today?" Anna asked, beckoning the King to sit down in one of the chairs. King Antoine sat down and looked at the Princess. "Oh just small stuff your majesty, the trade between our lands, how we can improve it, and your Les fiançailles"

Anna looked dumbly at the King. _Les fiançailles? What the heck is that?_ She clasped her hands together and smiled. "Ah yes! My Les fiançailles! How could I forget! Good of you to remind me."

King Antoine opened his mouth. His voiced laced with confusion. "Wait, so Queen Elsa already told you and you approve?"

Anna just smiled at him and nodded. _Oh my god what is he talking about. _

The King grinned widely and patted Anna on the shoulder. "Dieu merci! I thought we were going to have a problem since Queen Elsa was very Têtu about it!"

_Têtu?_ _Wait, why would Elsa be stubborn about this_ _Les fiançailles_? Anna thought. Straightening her back, she turned towards King Antoine. "Ah, your majesty if you don't mind me when would this Les fiançailles start?"

King Antoine laughed. "Eager are we? Well at if you want we could start right away, anything for my future daughter-in-law."

Anna's eyes widened. "Future daughter-in-law?!"

"Well yes, since you agreed to be betrothed to my eldest son. Remember, Les fiançailles, in other terms betrothed!"

"Wait, what?!"

* * *

><p><strong>cliff hanger cause i can *evil laugh*<strong>


End file.
